If There Was Another
by steelbluechk
Summary: What if there was another person at the battle of Helm's deep and onward? How would it affect everything? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**If there was another**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

This is a story that I wrote three years ago and just decided to put up for kicks. The writing is probably bad, but I'm sure you'll get over it.

Chapter 1: Found

Thranduil was a powerfully built man, good natured, and kind. He lived near the great fortress Isengard with his two sons, Thráin and Thrór. One day, while out walking near Isengard with his sons, he spotted a black shape lying on the ground near the forest. He immediately ran towards it and discovered an elfish woman. They could see that she was extraordinarily pretty in a dangerous sort of way. Her face was slender as was her neck. Her long blonde hair fell to her shoulder, ragged and snarled. She was unconscious and had gashes on her back, arms, face, and legs. He told his sons to go back to their house and make a stretcher while he tried to make the woman comfortable. Thráin and Thrór returned and they all bore the woman off to their house. They took care of her wounds as best they could and then left her to rest.

"How's she doing?" Thranduil asked his sons.

"She's still unconscious, but look at this," Thráin answered, "Her wounds are completely healed."

"That's interesting," an astonished Thranduil replied. "How could that have happened already? She's only been here two days." Suddenly the woman woke up and seized Thranduil's throat. Thráin and Thrór threw themselves on her and managed to break the awful grip she had on Thranduil. As they held her she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. When she awoke again she found herself looking into the eyes of three men.

"What am I doing here? Who are these people," kept running through her head. Thranduil spoke, but she could not hear him, so she tried to speak and she said hoarsely, "Where am I?"

Thranduil and his sons exchanged looks and Thranduil said, "You are in the house of Thranduil on the outskirts of Isengard. We found you half dead at the edge of the forest. We took you here and tended to you."

"How long have I been here?" the elfish woman asked.

"Two days."

"I'm healed already?" she asked, while rubbing her hands along her arms and legs.

"Surprisingly yes," replied Thranduil.

"Who am I?"

"We don't know, but we have been calling you, Tasrsmina, which means survivor."

**A/N Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fooling Men

If There Was Another 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2: Fooling Men

Over the next few months, Thranduil and his sons taught the fierce elfish woman, Tarsmina, all they knew. She was already very skilled with the bow and arrows and the sword, but they taught her to fight with two blades, knives, peculiar arrows with blades along the sides, and many other things. She grew to be an awesome fighter, better than even Thranduil. Though she did not want to, she knew that she had to leave very soon. So the last day of her stay at Thranduil's home finally came.

"I have to say that I love you all and I am eternally in your debt for taking care of me," said Tarsmina sadly. "I wish I could stay, but it just cannot be so. I have duties elsewhere that I cannot explain. My feelings are telling me to go and journey to Rohan. I wish you all health and happiness for the rest of your lives." And with that, she kissed them all and rode off into the darkness on her horse, Aglenda, a huge raven black mare with a high spirit, given to her as a final gift from the Thranduil family. She also carried an assortment of weapons hidden under a dark cloak which she wore covering her face.

The next morning found her lying in a cave with Aglenda standing outside. Aglenda was no ordinary horse, and for some reason she and Tarsmina could understand each other when they needed to.

Tarsmina woke up feeling very cold, so she quickly built a fire and had breakfast. "All right Aglenda, let's get going," she said to her horse. Aglenda whinnied and Tarsmina mounted and they walked along a long barren trail. About midday, they stopped for lunch. While they were eating, Tarsmina heard a rustling in the huge bushes behind her. She mentally warned her horse to stay quiet and crept into the bushes. There was a loud yell, and Tarsmina walked out dragging a man behind her. Suddenly the man blew on a horn that emitted a loud bass noise. She knocked him cold and strung her bow. Immediately, the bushes bristled with men all pointing arrows at her. There were too many for her to fight alone. Aglenda had hidden moments before a little way off so the men did not see her. A large set man, obviously their leader walked out to meet her. Humongous men with broad swords flanked him. They walked over to Tarsmina and tied her hands behind her back. The leader stepped forward and said, "I am Faramir. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's no business of yours," replied Tarsmina angrily in a gruff male voice.

"Fine, if you won't tell me I will find out for myself," Faramir said in a hard voice. "Erond," he signaled a man forward, "take of his cloak and bandana."

"Now sir?" Erond asked.

"Yes now," Faramir said angrily. And with that, Erond removed Tarsmina's disguise and everyone gasped.

"You're a woman," said Faramir, his tone surprised.

"And is that so amazing?" Tarsmina asked mockingly.

"Well yes. We think you're a spy for Sauruman, but we didn't expect you to be a woman.

"Oh. OK. If it's so amazing to you." Tarsmina said amusingly. Faramir looked at her in confusion.

Suddenly Tarsmina kicked Faramir and threw off the two holding her. Immediately Faramir's troops were upon her. Even as she fought to get away, they overpowered her and her head thudded against the ground. "Hold!" Faramir shouted. His soldiers stopped at once. He walked over to the unconscious Tarsmina and said, "Bind her feet as well, and then let's move out. Erond, carry her." Reluctantly, Erond gingerly picked her up, and started walking.

Tarsmina woke up to find herself bound by the arms and legs. A man was keeping guard, and when he saw her awake he signaled to another man. Faramir appeared, and Tarsmina struggled to stand up. Faramir pushed her back down and took hold of her shoulders. "Now," Faramir said quietly, "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I still keep to what I said before," Tarsmina replied.

"Who are you! Tell me or I will kill you!" At this he raised his sword and pressed it against Tarsmina's throat.

"You do not scare me," said Tarsmina coolly. Faramir raised his sword and sliced a cut in Tarsmina's face. She did not even flinch. Immediately her face healed itself and she smiled at Faramir's astonished face.

"What madness is this?" yelled Faramir. "How can someone heal that quickly without even a scar?"

"I don't know and I don't care," said Tarsmina.

"I will think about this and talk to you once we make camp again," said Faramir. "Move out!" he yelled. Tarsmina's legs were unbound and she was hauled up and blindfolded. She walked beside her guard as calmly and steadily as she would without a blind fold.

Unknowingly to the men, Aglenda walked cautiously behind, hidden by bushes. Tarsmina never once left her sight. Aglenda followed until something happened in the midst of the men.

Tarsmina fell and pulled a knife out of her boot and on the way up cut her bonds. Immediately afterward she pulled away from her guard, and fought her way to the man holding her weapons. The men were so surprised at her doing this with a blindfold on, that it took them a while to figure out what was happening. By then Tarsmina had grabbed her stuff and whistled. Aglenda came galloping out of the bushes and Tarsmina swung on and rode off leaving the dumbfounded men behind.


End file.
